angel y demonio
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Podrá un ángel y un demonio estar destinados a estar juntos... un demonio siempre piensa la forma de hacer cosas que le beneficien y por otro lado un ángel siempre quiere proteger a las personas que ama. Reeditado hice algunos cambios misma idea
1. demonio

**Hola a todos, quiero pedir disculpa por lo que estoy haciendo también por que desde hace mucho no actualizaba esta historia,**

** cuando me senté frente a mi compu me dije que no me separaría de la ella hasta que escribiera el siguiente,**

** al leerlo desde el inicio vi que habían varios errores y creí que también podía mejorarlo así que aquí esta, **

**espero les agrade y me vuelvo a disculpar con todos en especial con las siguientes personas:**

**Yeny n, patzy-chann, Yuri Anguiano, ShaDark, Daga Uchiha y con I lOve anime**

**Disculpen nuevamente y espero les guste**

Era una noche oscura más obscura que otras, una noche escalofriante para la mayoría de las personas pero no para él; para él era una noche muy hermosa era una noche muy silenciosa, con algunas estrellas iluminando el cielo y obscura muy obscura tanto que podría hacer temblar de miedo a muchas personas aunque para el esto no era una cosa que le molestara ni le inquietara ya que también él podía hacer presente ese efecto a otras personas gracias a su personalidad.

muchos lo consideraban el demonio en persona su aspecto ayudaba mucho en eso ya que desde la oscuridad se podía observar esos afilados y flancos dientes, no se ven mas como colmillos, siempre cargando una de sus tanta armas para intimidar a las personas, su cabello encrespado y rubio, esos ojos que si los observaban muy muy de cerca se podrían dar cuenta que eran verdes y ese apodo se lo gano con el sudor de su frente o si y estaba orgulloso de ello ya que con eso podía conseguir lo que quería y claro con esa inteligencia superior era capaz de grabarse muchísimas cosas en instantes y era muy audaz nunca daba a demostrar sus sentimientos, bueno al menos un poco a sus compañeros de quipo lo cual asía con patadas para informarles que se encontraba feliz o enojado.

Algunas personas con tan solo escuchar su nombre temblaban; él era el famoso quarterback y el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano Deimon Devil Bats, bueno al menos lo fue el año pasado ganando el campeonato de la Christmas Bowl. Camino por las calles perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que iniciaran las clases en el instituto Deimon. Y en el club de futbol americano acababa de llegar uno de los integrantes del equipo.

uff… por fin llegue -agitado ya que a pesar de ser el mejor corredor de la escuela había corrido desde se casa hasta la escuela- umm… no ha llegado nadie que raro

Buenos días a todos –dijo monta con su pose cool

Hola, buenos días monta -con una gota resbalando por su cabeza-

Aun no ha llegado nadie… pero que raro porque no mejor nos vamos al salón de seguro algunos están allá además están por empezar las clases

Si, tienes razón vamos -ambos se fueron rumbo a sus salones-

Al llegar a sus salones efectivamente ahí encontraron a otros compañeros del equipo como a los hermanos ha-ha, Komusubi, y Suzuna.

Hola chicos -sonriéndoles mientras monta los saludaba con su pose cool- que hacen todos aquí?

No lo sabes You-nii ha hecho que pusieran a todos los integrantes del equipo en el mismo salón bueno al menos los que estén en el mismo grado.

Ya veo

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos ya que el profesor acababa de entrar a clases. Mientras tanto en el salón de los de 3°.

buenos días a todos –dijo mamori entrando al salón, observando que todo seguía igual que la ultima vez eso pensó al menos hasta que observo que en una de las esquinas del salón se encontraban algunas personas que no pensó que se encontraría al menos por un buen rato , se acerco tranquilamente hacia ellos- hola chicos como están? -bien respondieron 2 de ellos- y que hacen aquí?

Pues veras, la cosa es que antes de que entráramos a clases le pedimos a hiruma que nos ayudara pare que quedáramos todos nosotros en el mismo salón.

Enserio -observo al mencionado que en ese instante estaba haciendo una burbuja con su chicle y ""trabajando"" en su laptop sintiendo en el mismo momento un hormigueo en el estomago para después pasar la vista en los demás compañeros: kurita, yukimitsu y musashi- me parece perfecto así estaremos todos juntos -sonrió y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que cierto demonio la observaba-

Iniciaron las clases hasta que llego el receso todos los alumnos salieron quedando solo los ex-integrantes del equipo de futbol americano, el primero en pararse fue hiruma.

Vas al club verdad? -no recibió respuesta- iré contigo.

Yo también –dijo kurita-

también quiero saludar a los demás –yukimitsu-

De seguro esta todo sucio limpiare un poco

Ya no somos de los Deimon Devil Bats –todos se quedaron callados y agacharon la cara-

eso ya lo sabemos… pero eso no quiere decir que los dejaremos de apoyar -hiruma empezó a caminar hasta llegar al club seguido por los demas, al entrar encontraron a todos los demás integrantes del equipo que sonrieron al verlos ahí-

Ya ven que encontrarían la forma de regresar al club con nosotros -desde que se reunieron todos menos los de 3° no sabían que hacer se sentían incompletos ya que ya sabían las normas de la escuela que los de 3° no podían asistir a ningún club- nos alegra verlos a todos -los de 3° entraron al club animadamente para poder saludar a sus compañeros más de cerca, claro está menos mi demonio-

Muy bien malditos críos escúchenme -claro disparando como solo el sabe a serlo *hay por dios amo cuando lo hace*- no hemos venido a quedarnos y lo saben muy bien -todos agacharon la cara- tienen que empezar a escoger a nuevos miembros del equipo para que estén completos y todos tienen que ser buenos ya que si van a perder lo harán cuando nosotros ya no estemos en esta escuela, lo han entendido?

Si –respondieron los chicos-

Bien entre todos ustedes tienen que escoger al que será capitán del equipo para que pueda darles unos "consejitos" -todos afirmaron- bien –y salió, mientras los demás se quedaban a pasar un rato con sus compañeros-

Poco después en el techo.

pensé que harías algo para que volviéramos al club –dijo musashi serio como de costumbre-

Sabes bien que en esto no puedo hacer nada -limpiando con sumo cuidado su M4A Caribe-

Con todo el miedo que podría sentir Sena llego al lugar donde se encontraban estos 2 y un poco nervioso y rogando a los dioses que no le fuera tan mal.

e….. Esto… hiruma-kun … bueno yo solo he venido a decirte …. Qué pues…

Vaya escogieron a un capitán muy pronto

Bueno… si pues veras… todos apoyaron la propuesta de que fuera yo -uf.. en realidad nadie quería venir aquí a hablar contigo-

mmm…. -volviendo a su labor con su arma-

Me voy –dijo musashi retirándose del lugar-

Bien ponte cómodo -haciendo presente esa sonrisa diabólica que hizo hasta sudar a sena-

Y así hiruma le dio una larga sesión de cómo se debe comportar el capitan de Deimon. Después de un par de horas se veía aun casi muerto sena, todos rogaban que no le haya ido tan mal con el demonio de deimon.

Después de terminar con el maldito crio camino rumbo al salón de clases, no le molestaba el cambiar de salón lo había hecho por que el maldito graso se lo pidió, a el no le costaría nada y decidió hacerlo.

Es cierto que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, siempre había algo que hacer, conseguir más esclavos, seguir las novedades en el campo de futbol, mantenerse en forma para no perder condición por que jamás dejaría su pasión por el juego, sin embargo ahora tenía que concentrar toda esa energía y pasión en otra cosa, ¿pero en qué?.

**Pido perdón nuevamente pero ahora es por los muchos errores que cometí y cometeré a lo largo de la historia, **

**gracias por leer y dejen reviews aunque sea para regañarme que me lo merezco, cuídense.**

**mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	2. angel

Era de noche y a pesar de eso el demonio de Deimon se encontraba ocupando en el campo de futbol americano; la verdad era que había hecho muchas cosas para que los de 3° año pudieran estar en el club pero debido a que esa regla de que los alumno de ese año no debía estar en ningún tipo de club se llevaba a cabo en todas las escuelas no pudo hacer nada pero eso no significaba que el dejaría de entrenar, si no podía de día lo haría de noche. Aun seguía pensando en que para estar más tranquilo tenía que buscar algo en que entretenerse, algo que lo alegrara tanto como el futbol americano.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un poco apartado de donde estaba este demonio en una de las tantas ventanas de una de las tantas casas de esa ciudad se encontraba una joven.

Se encontraba en su recamara apoyada en la ventana ya lista para acostarse a dormir y de pronto respiro muy hondo.

Extraño mucho estar con los chicos en el club ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que iniciamos las clases aunque creo que los que la están pasando peor son yukimitsu, kurita, musáshi y… y… hiruma, todos se ven deprimidos bueno excepto hiruma siempre lo veo con la misma expresión de siempre aunque eso no quiere decir que no se encuentre igual que los demás porque yo sé, yo siento que él se encuentra igual o más mal con todo esto. Miro el cielo y después se acomodo en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas.

Desde que entramos a clases no lo he visto contento gritando un YA-HA y disparando con alguna de sus armas y eso la ponía mal hasta a ella porque eso quería decir que él no estaba feliz.

ya basta mamori que no ves que pensar mucho en el te hace daño, desde que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de él no has dejado de pensarlo te has dicho muchas veces a ti misma que no te conviene que lo único que puede darte es dolor ya que para el eres solo una maldita manager… bueno ya ni eso ahora ya no eres nada, mmm… será mejor que me duerma ya mañana me toca el aseo del salón y tengo que llegar temprano para hacerlo (se acostó y después de un rato se quedo dormida).

********** al otro día temprano************

Mamori abrió los ojos y se los tallo para después pararse y ver que el sol ya estaba saliendo, hiruma… (suspirando) será mejor que me de prisa.

********** ya en la escuela****************

uff… por fin termine -secándose el sudor- y lo mejor de todo es que todavía es muy temprano y no ha llegado nadie, pero que calor…

se arrincono en una de las ventanas del salón dirigiendo la vista al cielo se veía muy lindo muy azul y sin ninguna nube, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y después los abrió y fijo su vista en una de los edificios y ahí lo vio a ese chico demonio que le robaba los suspiros, sueños y todo sin que lo supiera, después de pensarlo un poco se decidió y se encamino hacia donde él se encontraba, después de unos momentos se encontraba en la puerta que daba al techo vio que él se encontraba sentado en una caja limpiando su arma, lo observo lo hizo como lo ha hecho muchas veces sin que la viera como si él fuera lo más interesante del mundo, para después despertar de ese sueño con la voz de él.

Piensas quedarte viéndome todo el día o qué? -sin dejar de hacer su trabajo-

Yo no estaba viendo -volteando a ver hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo-

Por primera vez desde que sintió a la chica la volteo a ver para después hacer una burbuja con su chicle y explotarlo.

si tu lo dices -volviendo a su trabajo-

¿y… como has estado? -por que siempre que estaba frente a él se ponía tan nerviosa-

y para que quieres saberlo

Tan solo quería hacer platica

Que yo sepa no te he llamado para que así sea

mmm… -suspiro y sin poder evitarlo se le quedo observando otra vez-

¿Que acaso tengo algo en la maldita cara o qué?

Que…a… -despertó de su corto sueño para darse cuenta que lo había hecho de nuevo, bajo la cara y cayo-

Esta no es la 2° vez que lo haces, desde un tiempo atrás he notado que lo has estado haciendo y es hora de que digas la razón no te parece?

Volteando a verla, como vio que ella no decía nada se paro y dejo delicadamente su arma sobre la caja y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba su acompañante hasta quedar frente a ella provocando que ella diera un paso hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de eso el dio otro paso hacia el frente y ella repitió lo anterior al igual que él hasta que a ella topo con pared-

¿ por qué huyes? -no respondió- ¿ y bien me dirás por que lo haces?

Yo… - pero que estaba pasando la tenia acorralada estaba entre el y la pared y los brazos de el impedían que podía escaparse por los lados lo que provoco que se pusiera más nerviosa- yo no… -no podía pronunciar ni una palabra sus nervios se lo impedían-

-observo que ella no decía nada y mejor desistió- pensé que tenias agallas -quito los brazos que aprisionaban a la joven y estaba por irse pero sintió que una mano lo detuvo, volteo a ver y ella lo estaba agarrando de las muñecas-

-no sabía cómo pero su cuerpo reacciono cuando él estaba por irse y se decidió- es cierto es mejor decirlo ahora -trago saliva sabia que eso no seria fácil al menos para ella no lo era no tenía pensado decírselo algún día pero ya que se dio no tenia opción- hiruma, tú me gustas mucho -sentía que sus mejillas estallarían en cualquier momento, sentía que le temblaban las piernas si seguía así no lo aguantaría- yo… -no pudo mas sus piernas no le respondieron y estaba por caerse cerró los ojos por instinto… pasaron un par de segundos y no caía sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla de la cintura, que estaba pasando abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando el la estaba sosteniendo y ni siquiera sintió cuando lo hizo, bajo el rosto y sentía que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes y entonces paso, lo escuche él se estaba riendo si escuche claro un "KA-KA-KA", levanto el rostro y vio esa sonrisa tan característica en él cuando estaba contento, pero que estaba pasando se estaba burlando de ella?, si eso era ella nunca se lo perdonaría-

¿Así que te gusto?-sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro-

¿qué? -había escuchado bien-

Por fin lo dijiste –no entendía estaba en shock acaso el…- bien vámonos al salón creo que el maldito profesor ya entro a clases -estaba a punto de entrar-

¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿ósea que tu ya lo sabías? -haciendo que el joven regresara donde estaba-

Si ya lo sabia

¿Y no pensabas hacer nada?

pero que le pasaba a esa mujer pero claro que lo sabia él lo sabía todo y lo que no lo inventaba, siempre que se encontraban solo ella siempre lo observaba de un modo para el raro además de que siempre estaba con él, ella siempre terminaba haciendo cosas que hacían que el confirmara lo que pensaba.

Desde que nos empezamos a tratar mas cuando entraste como manager del equipo tu siempre me habías desafiado y nunca me habías demostrado que me tuvieras miedo por lo tanto tenias que encontrar el valor de decírmelo algún día, ahora vámonos a clases

Pero… -con lo que él dijo ella quedo mas confundida, ósea que si él lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero algo la hizo salir de su transe sintió algo suave sobre sus labio abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo el la estaba besando, se sentía tan bien poco a poco se separo de ella-

-vaya eso si que se sentía bien la verdad es que esto lo había hecho miles de veces con otras chicas, habían mujeres a las que les había sacado información de esta forma pero la verdad era que con ella algo era diferente, sus labios era suaves y su sabor era delicioso, paso su mano por su cintura para pegarla más a él y sentirla mejor en un segundo lo supo ella seria la persona en la que descargaría toda su pasión, ¿por qué no aprovechar? ella lo quería y el estaba dispuesto a darle un poco de su atención - ¿sabes que hablas demasiado?

¿Que… fue eso? -eso había sido fantástico era la primera vez que la besaban fue corto pero aun así la subió al cielo y la bajo al infierno cuando se separo, estaba sonrojada, sorprendida, nerviosa, confundida, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿El fin del mundo se acercaba?-

Pues un maldito beso –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -

-saliendo de su trance- ya sé que fue un beso -se sonrojo mas al pronunciar eso- ¿pero por qué?

-acariciando su barbilla- es cierto como te debería de llamar ahora ya no eres la maldita manager mmm…

mmm pues como mas, pues mamori, espera espera no me cambies de tema

Ya se -sin escuchar lo que ella había dicho- ahora te diré ""maldita novia"".

¿Qué?

Que acaso no quieres -acercando un poco su rostro al de ella poniéndose serio-

Yo… bueno… yo… si -creo que en el mundo no han descubierto un rojo tan intenso como lo roja que se encontraba ella en esos momentos-

Bien -esa mujer sí que le quedaba muy bien el rojo su color favorito - vamos - le dio un corto beso y empezó a caminar segundos después mamori corrió a alcanzarlo, ambos entraron al salón, mamori sonrojada y hiruma normal como si nada pasara, nadie vio raro que ambos entraran juntos pero sí que la chica estuviera muy roja, algunos miraron de mala gana al demonio pensando que le abría hecho algo malo a la chica-

- mmm… -observo a sus compañeros primero al maldito graso este estaba tan sonriente como siempre, el maldito cabezudo estaba sudando y lo miraba fijamente, en sus ojos había confusión lo que provoco que el sonriera busco al maldito viejo este solo sonreía eso le hiso pensar si este se imaginaba lo que pasaba entre él y la chica, estaba por hablar pero el profesor llego, así que decidió callarse por el momento aunque ese no era su estilo-

**mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	3. la cita

miro el reloj las 5:30 Pensó que aun tenía tiempo, Se sentía nerviosa de solo pensar en eso, pero no podía dejar de recodar, era como si con eso pudiera encontrar alguna pista sobre lo que tenia planeado hacer cierto demonio que ahora era su novio

***************** Recordando ******************

Hoy en la mañana:

mamori subió al techo donde sabía que encontraría un Hiruma, Cuando llego lo vio ahí sentado con su computadora portátil, el la miro de reojo Y Siguió escribiendo Después de un rato de estar callados por fin ella se decidió a hablar.

Hola, no te he visto en todo el día, ¿Qué haces?

Estoy muy ocupado, necesito a alguien como esclavo, es una pieza muy importante KE KE KE

estaba con su computadora portátil Tratando de sacar información a Algunos contactos, Al parecer se tenía que ver con uno de ellos ese mismo día lo tenía que hacer como fuera, de repente alguien ABRIO la puerta vio que era ella, La verdad es que con todo este asunto no ha tenido tiempo de estar con ella y casi siempre lo venía a buscar pero él no podía dejar Lo Que Estaba Haciendo En Estos Momentos, después de responderle Sintió Cuando Se sentó a un lado y se quedo ahí, no Dijo nada por lo tanto Este Siguió con lo que estaba, y por fin se Pudo arreglar con uno de ellos que al parecer podría darle información, de repente escucho que ella empezó ha hablar la verdad es que la escucho muy confundida no Se estaba explicando muy bien y eso es raro en ella pero aun así Comprendí a donde quería llegar.

Veras… hay muchas personas que han empezado a decir cosas de nosotros… no me gusta estar en chismes, seguro que si digo que somos novios se callaran… ¿te molestarías si lo hiciera?

Primero (comenzó ha hablar y noto que ella le puso toda la atención del mundo) tú no tienes que darle Importancia a lo que dicen lo demás.

Lo sé pero...

Segundo, nunca te dije que lo tenemos se tenía que esconder si tu quieres lo puedes gritar, pero solo lo tienes que hacer porque tu quieres no para despejarle las dudas a las malditas personas.

Entiendo -le sonrió la verdad es que ya sabía el carácter de Hiruma había estado con el lo Suficiente como para estar acostumbrada ya a su carácter pero a veces sentía que no le importaba-

Tercero yo se que estos días no he estado pendiente de ti como debería de estarlo lo que pasa es que he tenido Algunos problema y además investigo algo importante, sabes lo que hago y como lo hago

no tienes que explicármelo yo sé, aunque no me gusta lo que haces y me preocupe, yo se que esa es la forma en la que haces las cosas, así que no tienes porque explicármelo tan afondo no te preocupes -se acerco poco a poco Toda sonrojada a EL, le rodeo la cintura con tus abrazos, en verdad Necesitaba urgentemente abrazarlo y apoyo su rostro en su ancho, suave y hermoso pecho, Se sentía tan bien-

la verdad es que "se había Preguntado a si mismo por que la había Hecho su novia Después de que el nunca había echo con ninguna otra, su naturaleza no era esa, pues el tomaba lo que quería y después se borraba la memoria, pero con ella fue diferente y eso es porque es perfecta para él. Era cierto que ya había decidido que pondría su atención en algo mas pero no pensó que sería en ella, sabía que esto estaba pasando por que era ella esa persona, solo con ella so podría entretener por tanto tiempo sin aburrirse.

Qué bien que lo entiendas -Se sintió raro Cuando ella lo abrazo pero la verdad se sentía bien y aunque no lo quisiera admitir se lo debía así que la rodeo con su brazo por el hombro-

Estoy feliz -Estaba sonrojada se sentía muy nerviosa pero por dios Se sentía tan bien-

Otro punto Importante es que no podre salir contigo a la hora de la salida

-se decepciono un poco pero ya lo veía venir, así que lo que hizo fue refugiarse más entre sus brazos- lo entiendo ... Pero no se quedará así tarde o temprano me vas a Compensar esto y me tendrás que llevar un algún lugar ¿entendido?

ke ke ke, me tengo q ir, tengo asuntos que tratar -la soltó e hiso que ella también lo soltara se adelanto dejándola atrás Después voltearla a verla- vamos ... te llevare al salón no podre tomar esa clase.

si -sonrió aunque no estaba contenta x lo que acababa de decir pero aun así camino lo que le quedaba para estar a su lado, lo vio ahí Con ese porte, con esa Sonrisa por lo que no pudo evitar y lo tomo del brazo, el no dijo nada, caminaron hasta que llegaron al salón Entraron ambos, aun no habían entrado los demás, Sintió como el… bueno mejor dicho Hizo que ella lo soltara a EL, camino hasta su lugar y recogió sus pocas cosas-

Me voy -Estaba a punto de salir y Sintió la mirada de ella el sabia que tenía que compensarle Lo Que Estaba haciendo así que regreso y se puso frente a ella- se me olvidaba -le dio un beso corto pero q Hizo que mamori se sonrojara- pasare a recogerte a las 8 -Le dio otro beso un poco más largo camino hasta la puerta pero antes de salir ella le hablo-

Espera -creo que escucho mal acaso dijo que pasaría po ella a las 8 – ¿cómo que pasaras x mi a las 8?

Te llevaré a cenar así q pasare x ti a las 8 en punto.

-x dios Se sentía feliz PENSABA que eso de compensarle lo de ahora Tardaría un poco pero no- ok -contesto con una sonrisa radiante- estaré lista a las 8 en punto

bien entonces me voy, nos vemos al rato

Espera -el se detuvo y la volteo a ver- como es donde me llevaras a cenar es un lugar elegante o casual?

-este se había Mantenido un poco serio pero, después - sabes que no debes esperar mucho de mi verdad?

lo sé es x eso que lo pregunto por qué no m importaría si fuéramos A UNA taberna con tal de estar contigo pero sería bueno saberlo x si acaso, además sabría que ponerme

Ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, de todas formas te veras bien... nos vemos al rato

-sonrojada- ok

****************** Fin de su recuerdo ********************

Volteo a ver el reloj x dios tanto tardo en recordar eso?, Ya eran las 6 se tenía que dar prisa no le gustaría hacerlo esperar y mucho menos le gustaría a EL esperar con lo puntual que es en todo ... Fue directo a su guarda ropa, él había dicho que se pusiera algo cómodo pero se tenía que poner algo que la hiciera ver linda para él, así que opto por algo con lo que no se veía ni tan elegante pero tampoco demasiado casual

Así que se metió al baño pensando e imaginándose como se la pasaría esta noche...

************ 10 para las 8 ****************

ya es tardísimo -me puse un poco de brillo labial y perfume en mis muñecas y cuello- será mejor que me baya -agarre mi bolso y salí del cuarto al llegar a la sala Estaba mi madre- Mamá me voy no te preocupes x mi me vendrán a dejar -me despedí de mi mamá mire el reloj y vi que eran las 8 en punto al salir el Estaba ahí, tan perfecto como siempre * me encanta ese hombre x dios lo amoooooooo * llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros que brillaban de limpios y con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que lo caracteriza se encontraba recargado en uno de esos hermosos autos de color negro que saca de no se donde- mmm ... hola Hiruma -sonrojada por qué diablos siempre me sonrojaba?-

Ke ke ke -yo sé que esto no es propio de mi pero Cuando la vi salir sentí un pequeño hormigueo en el estomago ella no traía puesto algo demasiado elegante pero aun así a mis ojos les agradaba lo que veían, traía puesto un sencillo pero sensual vestido color negro de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello suelto y muy poco maquillaje tan solo traía brillo labial y un poco de rubor, Aunque con lo sonrojada Qué estaba parecía que Tuviera mucho pero yo E sabido diferenciar una cosa de la otra, nunca he perdido mi tiempo con mujeres pero ahora me sorprende pensar en que con ella eso no me molestaría - te vez muy bien - con lo que le dije se puso más roja y apenas escuche un gracias de su parte, en ningún momento mi sonrisa desapareció muy al contrario, abrí la puerta del auto- entra –sonó como orden cuando debió de haber soñado de otra forma pero bueno así soy yo y ella lo sabe por qué no pareció molesta-

Gracias -Estaba muy nerviosa y el se veía muy normal, sin embargo yo, bueno se que el sabia que me encontraba muy nerviosa y roja sentía mis manos demasiado Frías, entre al auto y me senté a esperar A que entrara el del lado contrario donde va el conductor, nunca lo he visto manejar un auto pero, al parecer ahora él lo haría me puse el cinturón y me quede quietecita esperando a que arrancará y así los nervios se me fueran poco a poco quede viendo mis manos las Cuales Esteban sobre mis piernas y de pronto sentí sus manos tocar las mías me sonroje mas si es q se podía y lo mire, Sentí Temor me Estaba viendo y estaba muy serio tal vez lo había dicho de que me veía bien no era verdad, mas no pude dejar de verlo y así como si nada me beso sentí sus labios suaves y al parecer el Estaba más frio q yo porque yo sentí sus labios helados mas eso no impidió que me sintiera en la nubes, feliz y más tranquila-

Deje que entrara di la y vuelta entre del lado contrario Iba a conducir, siempre traigo a alguien para que lo Haga x mi pero la verdad es que había recibido buenas noticias Respecto a lo de mi investigación así que Estaba de buen humor x eso decidí que en el auto solo Estaríamos nosotros 2, ella se veía como si estuviera en trance Estaba viendo sus manos x lo que decidí poner mis manos sobre las de ellas y me volteo a ver se veía confundida y no pude dejar de ver sus labios no lo resistí y además no tenia porque Ella era mi novia así que la bese, poco a poco ella me RESPONDIO, sus labios eran Cálidos su labial sabia a menta como a mí me gusta me agrado, me separe de ella muy lentamente y la quede viendo, ella aun no Abría los ojos sus Mejillas estaban rojas la hacían ver desgraciadamente tierna pero era momento de salir de una maldita vez así que me acomode, Ella Hizo lo mismo ahora solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa así que arranque, en todo el camino no dijimos nada y la verdad el silencio no era incomodo, llegamos a un restaurante no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño, era cómodo y me agradaba salimos del auto y al entrar nos recibieron Muy a prisa ya que yo era un cliente exclusivo de ahí ke ke ke, Pedí la mesa que pido siempre una alejada de las demás donde no llega tanto la luz al lado de esta se encontraba una puerta corrediza Donde Se Puede ver toda la ciudad debo admitir que es x eso que elegí este lugar y x Lo cual lo frecuento demasiado, el maldito mesero le ofreció asiento a mi maldita novia y yo me senté Frente a ella al parecer al maldito mesero también le gusto como se veía ya que este se sonrojo Cuando ella le dio las gracias.

Aquí esta la carta Dentro de poco regreso para ver que pedirán -dijo el mesero Y Estaba por Retirarse-

Tráeme la especialidad de la casa

mmm ... a mi también x favor -al parecer mi amado novio Frecuenta mucho ESTE LUGAR Y lo digo x la reacción del mesero, se puso muy nervioso, el mesero se retiro Después de eso- mmm ... -creo que es mejor sacar platica- este lugar es muy bonito y en especial aquí ya que SE PUEDE ver las luces de la cuidad -dije viendo hacia la puerta en la Cual podía verse, se veía hermoso-

Si me agrada este lugar, es tranquilo -la observaba se veía emocionada pero tuvo que llegar el maldito mesero a estropear todo, Al Parecer Ya estaba listo el platillo eso fue lo que dijo acomodando nuestros platos Cuando termino le avente una mirada De Esas q Siempre Dirijo A alguien que quiero que se Largue y él lo capto, se retiro, no me sorprendí de que nos sirvieran de inmediato ya que siempre que estoy aquí me ATIENDEN rápido ke ke ke) pues empecemos

Si -Me sentía de maravilla la vista era hermosa, Estaba con el y eso era perfecto para mi, x lo que empezamos a comer en silencio Después de algunos minutos terminamos no se me ocurría nada de qué hablar con él, yo sé que hay muchos temas de que hablar con el pero ninguno de los que se me ocurrían eran románticos eran todos sobre fútbol americano, armas o cosas así, opte por hablar de otra cosa) y dime como te fue con lo que el asunto que tenias Después de ver que saliste de la escuela?

Al parecer todo va bien -se levanto de su asiento y se Dirigió hacia la puerta- ven -le pedí su mano-

E ... si -le di mi mano y al asearlo me sentí bien pero también se que sonroje otra vez, el me Guio ABRIO la puerta salimos, había un pequeño balcón puse mis manos en el barandal y vi asombrada la vista, sentí sus manos en mi cintura , lo voltea a ver y el me dio un beso corto-

espero que en verdad te allá agradado esto tu sabes que no soy muy ...

no, no te preocupes a mi me a encantado todo esto ... Gracias -Agache El Rostro pero después lo levante el Estaba sonriendo y yo no lo pude Evitar poco a poco me fui pegando a EL hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y empezamos a besarnos de una forma muy lenta pero poco a poco el beso se volvió exigente, no conforme con eso paso sus manos a mi cintura e Hizo que me pegara mas a él se sentía tan bien, su lengua jugaba con la mía su sabor es indescriptible lo que sé es que me había transportado a otro mundo, tuvimos que separarnos x falta de aire pero a pesar de eso el Siguió repartiendo besos x mi mejilla, llegando a mi oído, bajando poco poco x mi cuello y x dios yo no quería q parara Aunque sabía que No estaba del todo bien , sentí como el respiro mi olor Y después regreso a mis labios sentía sus manos subir y bajar x mi espalda Después la bajo hasta Tener entre su mano mi trasero el empezó a acariciarlo yo no hice nada para detenerlo solo soltaba pequeños suspiros el calor se hiso insoportable, y la verdad es que no quería que parara pero De repente lo hizo paro en se seco el beso, ambos teníamos la respiración un poco alterada nos miramos y ambos teníamos un brillo en los ojos, puso sus manos en mi cadera-

Será mejor que nada mas lleguemos hasta aquí -claro que tenía que parar aquí porque si no no podría hacerlo más, perdería el control y la haría suya ahí mismo sin importar que estuvieran en un lugar público, se separo de ella y noto su respiración no del todo controlada y sus sonrojadas Mejillas- será mejor que ya te vaya a dejar, ya es tarde

si -esa había sido la experiencia más hermosa de toda mi vida, mi ser me decía que estaba bien El que hayamos parado pero una parte de mi deseaba más, mucho más-

Vamos -volvimos a la mesa pedimos la cuenta al maldito mesero, salimos del restaurante y le abrí la puerta y nos encaminamos A la casa de ella aunque yo quería llevármela a mi departamento, después de un rato llegamos, la Ayude a bajarse, en verdad había sido un buen día hasta me había portado muy bien con ella Aunque la verdad creo que se lo debía- hemos llegado

Si -en todo el camino no dijimos ni una palabra yo no quería llegar a mi casa pero llegamos después de un rato, el me ABRIO La Puerta es verdad Estaba sorprendida "se había portado bien más de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado, tal vez le Fue bien con lo que tenía que hacer Después de la escuela- mañana... vas a estar ocupado?

Tengo que hacer algunas cosas mas no sé a qué hora estaré libre pero Cuando allá terminado con mis asuntos te llamare

Enserio, está bien estaré esperando tu llamada -Estaba feliz había la posibilidad de estar con el mañana aunque sea un rato-

Pues bien mañana te hablo -me acerque a ella y la bese, no era un beso muy corto pero tampoco tan largo ya que No estaba seguro de controlarme otra vez- vamos entra -Después ella me abrazo y camino hasta su casa la puerta se ABRIO dejando ver a una amable señora que sabia que era la madre de su novia por lo que inclino un poco la cabeza, no está de más ser un poco "amable" con ella, Antes de entrar su novia le sonrió- necesito despejar un poco mi mente -respire hondo- Tengo trabajo que hacer -entre al auto y me dirigí a mi departamento-

************* En el cuarto de mamori **************

Abrí mi cuarto me quite las zapatillas y me deje caer en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, esta había sido una noche especial, hermosa, se me vino a la mente lo del beso en el restaurante y sentí como mis Mejillas se teñían de Rojo No me lo podía creer me había encantado lo que paso y me vino a la mente el estar con Hiruma De una forma no tan inocente me encanto la idea, porque no existe nadie mejor que él para mi primera vez y quizás el único.

mamori deja de pensar eso -me dije a mi misma- será mejor que tome un baño y si es con agua fría mejor Y después dormiré Al parecer lo necesito ya que empiezo a delirar -y eso hice me levante me dirigí al baño me duche y al final me acosté quedando dormida y solo hasta ese momento pude dejar de pensar en él y en lo que había pasado.

**mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	4. hazme tuya

Había dormido bien y se despertó de maravilla se levanto y fue directo a la cocina se levanto con hambre, ahí encontró a sus padres quienes ya estaban desayunando.

Buenos días –dijo mamori sonriendo- tengo mucha hambre

Pues siéntate querida te serviré –dijo su madre y ella obedeció-

Qué tal te fue anoche –pregunto su padre, mamori se sonrojo-

Pues bien

Tu madre me ha dicho que te veías feliz cuando eso supuesto apuesto joven te trajo –dijo mirando fijamente a su hija-

Queeeee…. Mama –dijo mamori muy roja-

Qué? Es la verdad te veías feliz con eso apuesto y educado chico

Educado? –Pregunto mamori, sus padres al parecer no la escucharon pues solo lo susurro-

Saldrás con el nuevamente? –Pregunto nuevamente su padre-

No sé, dijo que me llamaría

Es tu pretendiente?

Hay amor es obvio que es su novio, estando con el tenia los ojos brillantes, así como los tengo por ti –dijo su madre a su esposo mientras le serbia una taza de café y le sonreía-

Estas enamorado de el? –pregunto su padre poniéndose frente a su hija-

He… pues…

Deja de incomodarla amor, no se por qué haces esas preguntas tan obvias

Mamori anezaki –llamo su padre muy serio y ella comprendió-

Si padre –dijo valientemente- es mi novio y lo… amo –lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero sus padres lo escucharon perfectamente después de unos segundos ambos sonrieron-

Lo tienes que traer a la casa, lo tenemos que conocer en persona –dijo su madre feliz-

Tiene que venir a hablar conmigo si quiere nuestro consentimiento – dijo su padre muy serio y después sonrió-

Yo… se lo diré

Después de eso el desayuno paso tranquilo con uno que otro comentario de sus padres acerca de su queridísimo novio, después vinieron las preguntas, que su edad, nombre, de donde lo conocía, como era etc. Afortunadamente su padre tenía que ir a trabajar y su madre igual.

mmm… ósea que estaré sola todo el día, mmm…

y ahora que hare el lunes presentaremos los últimos exámenes y después también estaré de vacaciones, bueno ya veré que hacer (puso música ya que se encargaría de limpiar su casa.

** por otro lado en el departamento de mi demonio.

Maldita sea lo bueno era que es sábado y después de que terminara con todo lo que estaba haciendo podría descansar ya que solo había dormido un par de horas en toda la noche, no quiso dejar pasar más tiempo, la información que dé dio el sujeto con el que se vio ayer era buena solo que no parecía ser suficiente por suerte tenía información que consiguió en otra parte y lo complemento con lo que le dijo el sujeto x lo que había decidido que después de regresar de dejar a mamori terminaría el trabajo aunque eso implicara no dormir, le faltaba muy poco su casa estaba hecha un desastre y con la noche que paso su departamento fue el que pago las consecuencias y a él no le gustaba estar así-

Maldita sea tendré que limpiar -miro su reloj ya eran las 10 d la mañana, en eso escucho el timbre de su celular lo busco vio la pantalla y la llamada era de mamori x lo que contesto-

** regresando con mamori.

Ahí….. Que cansada -suspiro, había terminado de limpiar su casa la verdad es que no tardo mucho por lo que decidió tomar un baño, después de un rato salió se arreglo bajo a la sala y predio la televisión-

Veamos qué hay de bueno -pasaba canal seguido de otro y así hasta que decidió apagar la televisión- mmm que aburrido -saco de la bolsa de su pantalón su celular lo observo decidió llamarle había esperado su llamada pero no le había marcado- supongo que no le molestara si le llamo -busco en la agenda de su celular y decidió marcarle a su querido novio- bien -la llamada entro no contestaban tal vez ahora estaba ocupado estaba x colgar pero escucho que le contestaban-

Que pasa -le escucho decir-

Hola, te maque para saber como habías amanecido estuve a punto de cortar la llamada espero no haberte despertado

Yo nunca me levanto a esta hora al menos que en verdad me allá dormido demasiado tarde aunque a decir verdad es lo que pienso hacer en estos momentos

Eso quiere decir que no dormiste en toda la noche?

Mph… -fue lo único que salió de su boca-

Entonces no te retraso mas ve a descansar aun no sé por qué te desvelaste pero x ahora lo importante es que descanses

Si eso hare después de limpiar un poco x q deje el departamento hecho un maldito desastre

Enserio pero de seguro estas muy cansado y con sueño x q no mejor vas a descansar y después limpias?

Si no lo hago ahora no podre dormir bien

mmm…. Ya se iré ahora a tu departamento y te ayudara a limpiar y así tu podrás descansar bien

Yo lo puedo hacer

lo se pero ahora quiero ayudarte además estoy aquí en mi casa sola y sin nada que hacer

No lo se

Ándale no te molestare, ándale siiiii?

Mph… está bien te daré la dirección y te dejare las llaves con el maldito portero para que cuando llegues ya no esperes y subas

Bien dame la dirección - y así el demonio le dio la dirección a su ángel, después de eso ella salió casi casi corriendo feliz de la vida hacia el departamento de su demonio-

Hola buenas días mi nombre es mamori anazaki y voy a subir al departamento del último piso y me dijeron que pasara a recoger las llaves aquí

O si señorita el señor me vino a dejar las llaves tenga, cuídese por favor

mmm… gracias -con una gotita tipo anime en verdad que todo mundo le tenía miedo a hiruma, pobre hombre pensó para si después subí al elevador hasta llegar al último piso era un edificio de 5 pisos se abrió el elevador camino hacia la puerta y con la ayuda de las llaves abrió la puerta- hola… hiruma -en verdad era cierto lo de que el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, para vivir el solo el departamento era muy grande tenía un una gran sala muy espaciosa tenía un estéreo, una televisión gigantescas con un buen de discos tirados x todos lados, un dvd al lado de la enorme televisión sillones grandes, suaves de color negro, a pesar de ser muy espacioso no estaba decorado y tenía muy pocas cosas a un lado había una puerta la abrió y esa era la cocinas, tenia de todo e igual era espaciosa en el centro estaba una mesa cuadrada con una silla en cada lado, se notaba que no la utilizaba ya que casi todo se veía nuevo, salió en el fondo de la sala había otra puerta camino poco a poco hasta estar frente a ella y abrirla al parecer era la ultima pieza del departamento y como tal se puede adivinar que es la recamara en medio y pegado a la pared estaba una enorme cama, y se notaba que era de su demonio ya que todo era rojo sus sabanas, su almohada todo en la cama, a un lado había una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un montón de papeles así como en el suelo al lado izquierdo había 2 roperos donde supuso que en uno guardaba su ropa camino abrió y efectivamente había ropa de él la toco todo era tan suave se acerco y la olio cerrando los ojos x dios olía a él ese olor que la hacía volverse loca olía a pólvora mesclado cometa y el perfume que usaba, cerro poco a poco el armario y después se dirigió al otro la abrió de golpe y lo uno que vio fue un montón de armas, balones de futbol americano y el uniforme que el usaba cuando estaba en el equipo con el numero 1-

haaaa…. -solo pudo gritar y cerrar los ojos para recibir los golpes cuando cesó el ruido y los golpes escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de ella-

Eso te pasa x entrar al cuarto de un chico sin su permiso -estaba parado frente una puerta y x como estaba era obvio que era el baño- ke ke ke no pensé que fueras una maldita pervertida.

mmm… no digas eso… -lo volteo a ver y se sintió tal y como lo que el dijo como una pervertida, el solo tenía una toalla blanca cubriendo solo de su cintura hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas- yo… lo siento… -x dios estaba rojísima y quería que la tierra se la tragara-

ke ke ke -le encantaba como se puso adquirió un rojo más fuerte que las veces anteriores- te ayudare a levantarte - camino hasta ella-

No hace falta yo… -no lo termino de decir x q el llego la agarra de los antebrazos y la levanto de un solo golpe para después jalarla hasta el, haciéndola sentir su pecho desnudo- gracias -ambos se quedaron viendo-

De nada -se decidió y la beso un beso largo y muy apasionado ella lo acepto de inmediato ninguno de los dos tenían la intención de parar el bajo su mano a su cintura para poder pegarla más a su cuerpo su mano subía y bajaba x su espalda se separaron pero no mucho solo lo suficiente para poder respirar y se quedaron viendo a los ojos- decidí darme un baño para poder dormir mejor

hiruma… -por dios quería mas solo le dio un maldito beso y ella ya lo deseaba- eso .. me parece… bien

Eso pensé yo también -y la volvió a besar solo que ahora el beso era mas apasionado y salvaje, ambos parecían que se estaban muriendo x probar los labios del otro, pero él decidió parar el sabía perfectamente que ella era virgen y no quería que las cosas pasaran así ella tenía que estar 100% segura y no segada x la pasión y la presión que tal vez el le estaba provocando- me iré a vestir -además el aria que ella le rogara x que la hiciera suya-

que primero la besaba de esa manera, había hecho que ella quisiera mas mucho mas y de pronto sale con que se va a ir a cambiar pero que le pasa el lo provoco y ahora se retira, no eso si que no-

No vallas… sigamos

mmm… -al parecer llego muy lejos con esto- será después cuando estés muy segura x q si seguimos yo no me podre controlar

yo no quiero que te controles… quiero que siguas… quiero que seas el primero en mi vida…

si en verdad eso deseas así será pero pasara cuando estés muy segura, todo será a su tiempo

Sabes por si lo estas pensando yo no estos segada x nada yo ayer estuve pensando esto y estoy segura de que quiero esto…

Bien… ahora no es el momento mira… -la agarro de los hombros la llevo a la cama y la sentó para después agacharse para estar a su misma altura- hablaremos de eso cuando estés más tranquila mira me terminare de bañar me cambiare y después hablaremos ok?

mmm… ok -él se paro y entro al baño para cambiarse- pero yo… estoy muy segura de esto

se quedo viendo la puerta x donde el entro, se paro decidida y empezó a quitarse su ropa, camino así allá, abrió la puerta poco a poco tratando de no hacer ruido había una cortina transparente x el cual podía ver la silueta de su demonio esto provoco que se sonrojara trajo saliva, camino poco a poco corrió la cortina el volteo a verla.

Pero que… -acaso no habían acordado que hablarían sobre eso ella estaba ahí sonrojada y desnuda mis ojos estaba fijos en ella tratando de detallar lo mas que se pueda ella tiene ambas manos cubriendo su parte baja y sus pechos wooo son como los imaginaba grandes y hermosos, pero reaccione y recobre la compostura- maldita sea mamori que haces… quedamos en que

yo… estoy segura de lo que hago -estaba roja y como no, lo estaba viendo completamente desnudo, cuando el se dio cuenta que ella estaba con el desnuda se sitio muy apeada ya que el la observaba de una manera que la hacía sentir muy nerviosa, el empezó a hablar yo no quería que siguiera diciendo eso aunque a pesar de eso el la seguía viendo de la misma, no dejaría que la alejara de el ella ya estaba decidida así que empezó a acercársele-

yo se que en eso quedamos… pero como te dije… yo ya lo pensé y estoy 100% segura así que …

puso sus manos en su cuello y lo beso, fue un beso inocente, un beso que el le correspondió y paso rápidamente de inocente a apasionado, el empezó a acariciarla mientras ella se estremecía entre sus brazos paso de sus labios a su oreja, bajo a su cuello en el que se quedo un poco mas saboreándolo, escuchaba como ella suspiraba y decía su nombre, la jalo más hacia él para sentirla aun más cerca, ella se sentía de maravilla, en cuanto el la jalo le cayó el agua tibia de la regadera sobre su cuerpo lo que provoco que se le escapara un pequeño quejido en el cual se podía notar que estaba más que excitada, el abandono su cuello, observo sus senos ya estaban duros, sus pezones están rosados x lo que no resistió mas los toco llevo su boca al derecho mientras que con su mano acariciaba al otro, ella gemía de puro placer, agarro la perilla de la regadera para cerrarla, la agarro con las 2 manos de la cintura mientras la besaba con desesperación poco a poco la llevo a la cama y la recostó con una de sus manos, la acariciaba pasando su mano x su cintura, cadera hasta llegar a sus piernas y acariciarlas con esmero.

La verdad ni siquiera sintió cuando la llevo a la cama el punto es que ya estaban ahí sentía como él la acariciaba y la besaba al mismo tiempo después abandono su boca y siguió con sus pechos se sentía muy apenada pero también se sentía feliz, el pronuncio su nombre con una voz muy ronca que hizo que x unos segundos sintiera temor pero fue pasajero ya que el siguió con su tarea, no lo pudo resistir gimió un poco fuerte cuando sintió como el succionaba sus pezones, sentía como el tenia su pezón entre sus dientes y como su mano seguía acariciando su pierna, ella le acariciaba su espalda, se sintió muy nerviosa cuando sintió algo duro y caliente cerca de su intimidad.

Dio un gritito de dolor pues ahora no solo succionaba de sus pezones si no que le dada leves mordidas ya sus pezones estaban rojos pero a pesar de eso ella quería mas.

Mamori… estás segura -su voz se escucho ronca y muy censual-

Si… hazme tuya por favor...-estaba muy sonrojada y la estaba viendo a los ojos esos ojos que estaban llenos de pasión, de repente escuche un sonido como el de un timbre- que… es… eso… que escucho

Mmm -paro un momento y efectivamente algo sonaba y era el timbre de su departamento- es el timbre -siguió besándola no haría caso bueno eso quería el pero no se podía ya que no paraba de sonar-

Quien será?, esperas a alguien?

No…-seguía besándola y ella seguía suspirando pero el maldito timbre no paraba de sonar-

Mejor ve a ver que es yo espero aquí

Bien… -me levante de mala gana ese pobre idiota que lo había interrumpido lo pagaría, cogió una bata de baño, se la puso y fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta vio a un chico que nunk había visto- que diablos quieres..

Señor vine a dejar su pedido -mostrándole una orden de pizza y sudando feo al perecer se dio cuenta que no llego en un buen momento-

mmm… ya se me había olvidado, dámelo -lo recibió, pago y le cerró la puerta sin darle las gracias, camino hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta-

¿Quien era? -cuando el entro la vio vestida con una camisa de el una blanca manga larga que le llegaba hasta cubrirle un poco su muslo-

Antes de que llegaras pedí pizza para que comiéramos, tienes hambre?

Bueno yo… -un gruñido que proveía del estomago de la chica le respondió-

Pospondremos un poco lo que estábamos haciendo -la chica se sonrojo- vamos a comer

**prometo que pronto subire el siguiente capitulo dejen reviews por favor para saber si les gusto**

**cuidense, sayonara.**

**mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


End file.
